The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
As communication network environments become increasingly complex, chances for network failures also can tend to increase. Factors such as weather, equipment breakdown and mobility of network nodes are common causes of network capability degradation. In military network-centric operations (NCO), it is highly desirable for communications and/or weapon systems to perform effectively under difficult conditions, and particularly under battle conditions.